For Tonight You're Only Here To Know
by SawyerAfterMe27
Summary: Late after being stuck in the library all day, Brooke and Peyton come home arguing over Peyton's choices. But after a few hours, good sleep, and genuine apologies, the two mend the issue. HEAVY BREYTON FEMSLASH! AVERT THE EYES OF 6 YEAR OLDS! oneshot


"I cannot believe that you did that!" Brooke said to Peyton behind her, not even looking at the blonde as she stormed into their house. "Are you trying to tell everyone?" The brunette asked, spinning around on her heels and leaning back against the marble counter.

"What are you talking about?" Peyton asked, stopping a few feet before Brooke.

"Tonight. In the library. In front of everyone.." Peyton was lost.

"Wh- Tonight in the libr- You're talking about the vampire thing?" Brooke nodded, her face obviously angry. "Do you honestly think anyone took anything from that, Brooke? I was kidding! I don't get what the big deal is-"

"The big deal is that you could've given us away tonight!" Peyton's head jerked back a bit, the offense clear in her eyes.

"You say it like we're something to hide-"

"You were!"

"What? No! Brooke-" Peyton had to stop and collect herself before she chewed Brooke out. "You know what? Why don't you come get me when you aren't being so fucking insecure." And on that note, the blonde stormed off out of the kitchen, heading for her bedroom. She closed the door once she was beyond it with a resounding slam, leaving Brooke alone in a silent kitchen.

* * *

A thin sliver of light materialized down Peyton's face, rousing the blonde from sleep. She inhaled a deep breath of consciousness, twisting to lay on her side towards the door, and allowed her eyes to open slowly. Once they did and were focused, she saw Brooke standing in the now completely open doorway.

"You awake, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked quietly, her husky voice almost a whisper. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness of Peyton's room. The blonde blinked, yawned, and then nodded.

"Yeah." She said groggily.

"Can I come in?"

"Mmm hmm." Brooke stepped inside, closing the door behind her to shut the light out, and approached Peyton's bed.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier tonight." The brunette started, her husky tone now warmer and inviting. Then she shivered, almost violently, and brought her arms up to her chest. Peyton sat up, able to see Brooke shiver in the dim light the room still held and scooted back towards the wall, opening her comforter to the brunette.

"Get in." She said gently. Brooke hesitated, but the room was too cold to resist the offer for too long, and so she climbed into the heat of the bed.

Propped up on her elbow, Brooke nervously fingered a stray thread she had found in the sheets, beginning again.

"I'm sorry, Peyton." She said. "I don't know why I snapped at you I just… I'm not ready for everyone to know yet." Brooke's eyes, now well adjusted to the darkness, watched Peyton's face. "But it's not us." She promised, seeking out Peyton's hand with her own. "I love us I… I want to stay and 'us'. But there's still a part of me that's scared about everyone else knowing. I didn't mean to take it out on you-"

"I know." Peyton said gently, shifting so she was lying down on her side. She left her hand in Brooke's, rubbing soothing circles into the brunette's skin. "I understand. But I wasn't trying to 'out' us, Brooke. I wouldn't ever do that unless I was sure you were comfortable with it. And I won't say a word until you are." At this promise, Brooke couldn't resist smiling, her love for Peyton intensifying.

"Thanks." She said, her voice almost a whisper again. Peyton nodded in response, looking up at Brooke through passionate green eyes.

"C'mere." She said, and Brooke obeyed, leaning down slowly to capture the blonde's lips with her own. She kept herself propped up on her elbow, hovering over Peyton until the blonde reached up and pulled her over, forcing the brunette on top of her. Brooke quickly adjusted to the awkward repositioning, swinging a leg over Peyton's hips in a straddle for a better angle. Peyton's kisses roamed then, trailing along Brooke's jaw line and seeking out the warm skin of her neck, claiming it easily. Brooke let out a soft moan, turning her head to allow Peyton better access.

"But I-did-mean what I said-earlier."

"Hrm?" Brooke said, too absorbed in Peyton's kissed to speak coherent English.

"If worst-came to-worst I-would totally-eat your neck-like-a-vampire." She continued, grinning. Brooke smiled too, leaning forward, drawing Peyton's lips closer to her clavicle.

"When did you get so good at this?" She breathed. Her body ached for more contact. Peyton never answered, too wrapped up both in what she was doing and each moan the woman on top of her released into the air.

It was before either of them knew it that their clothes had been unceremoniously discarded onto the floor, Peyton ending up on top. The blonde brought her lips down hungrily on Brooke's skin, her hands on the mattress on either side of Brooke. Brooke's hips rolled involuntarily under Peyton, searching for friction, and she opened her mouth to speak.

"Peyton, baby…" She started, the tone in her voice alone sending a strong wave of pleasure through the blonde on top of her. Peyton buried her moan into Brooke's chest. "You're so good at –" Brooke cut herself off with a gasp as Peyton slipped her lips around one of the brunette's breasts. Her gasp melted into a throaty moan. "…That." She struggled to continue. "But you're killing me." Reluctantly, Peyton pulled her lips away, dismounting the brunette beneath her. She trailed kisses along Brooke's thighs.

Brooke threw her head back when she felt Peyton's mouth at her feminine core. The blonde was shocked by how wet Brooke was: She had never come this fast before.

"Peyton…" Brooke moaned, lifting her hips off the bed. She slid her hand down, entangling her fingers in Peyton's softened curls. The blonde flicked her tongue upwards against Brooke's clit, and the brunette's breath hitched. She knew that she wouldn't last long. Peyton did it again, coupling her tongue with a slender finger, This time, Brooke moaned louder, able to feel every movement Peyton made within her. She tightened her inner muscles around Peyton's one, now two fingers, and pressed the blonde harder into her. Peyton exhaled lightly, her breath hot against Brooke, and the brunette shuddered. And it only took a few more cunning twists of Peyton's tongue to send Brooke over the edge, vocalizing her pleasure with a resounding cry.

Crawling back up to Brooke's face with affectionate kisses, Peyton came to lay down beside the brunette, whose breaths were still heavy and close together. She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head to face Peyton, and a huge grin formed over her lips.

"You're amazing." She said lazily, the lust still in her voice driving Peyton's pulse.

"No more than you." The blonde said in return, brushing hair out of Brooke's face. The brunette smiled gentler then, propping herself back up on her elbow.

"We'll see." She said seductively, leaning down to capture Peyton's lips with her own again. Her kissed quickly traveled to other expanses of the blonde's hypersensitive skin.

"Brooke, really-" Brooke pulled abruptly away, imposing the look of accusation onto the blonde before her.

"Peyton… I love your chivalrous side of you but…" The brunette trailed her middle finger down the flat pane of Peyton's stomach, pressing it down between the blonde's legs. It slipped in with unsurprising ease, causing Brooke to grin devilishly. Peyton bucked when Brooke's finger pressed against her clitoris. "You can't fool me." She said, straddling Peyton for the second time that night. "And you never will."


End file.
